Ali-A
Alastair Aiken (born on ), more commonly known as Ali-A, is a British Gaming YouTuber and TV presenter on Ali-A's Superchargers whose YouTube content is mainly based on the Fortnite: Battle Royale. He currently has over 13 million subscribers on his main channel, over 5 million subscribers on his second channel, and over 4 billion combined video views between both channels. He also did make a world record of being the most subscribed and most viewed Call of Duty YouTube channel. History He started his channel by the name 'Matroix' and uploaded gameplay videos mainly playing Call of Duty. Ali is known for his Call of Duty gameplay videos. He daily uploads a video of his gameplay from a Call of Duty video game, and he also covers all information leading up to the launch of a new Call of Duty game. In 2013, Ali-A started his second channel MoreAliA. Where he uploaded his recently famous Pixelmon series as well as his "Ali-A's Adventure" series in Minecraft. Also now with "Ali-A's Island". YouTube Channels * Ali-A: His main channel, where he mostly uploads Call of Duty and Fortnite related content. * MoreAliA: His second channel in which he uploads Pokémon GO, Minecraft, Vlogs and other game related videos on a regular basis. * Clare & Ali: His tertiary channel where he uploads videos with his girlfriend, Clare Siobhan. Usually, they will upload vlogs and challenges on that channel. Gaming Platforms Owned * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * Xbox One * Xbox 360 * Wii U * PC * 3DS * iPhone * Wii U * Nintendo Switch Legends of Gaming On September 19, 2014, Ali-A announced that he will be hosting a gaming tournament called Legend of Gaming. The first season didn't attract much attention but the second season was a big success. 8 legends was present in season 2: DanTDM, ComedyShortsGamer, W2S, AshleyMariee, Ali-A, Calfreezy, TwiinSane and Syndicate. It is latered revealed Ali-A won the tournament after beating Twiinsane by 100 points. Controversy Ever since Ali-A joined in the Fortnite Community, he has been heavily criticized for what he makes. People explain to him that he makes videos that are not relevant to the title, or thumbnail. People also explains that he does not entertain people, or does lack of entertainment, and his commentary is stale that people may not understand. Ali-A has also been exposed by penguinz0 for scamming kids into a giveaway that nobody ever won. In May, his controversy is why his intro became a meme, due to the fact that before his intro, he puts a clip of him being surprised for something to happen. His intro was being commonly used by several YouTubers, most notably PewDiePie, for the intention of mockery. Trivia * Ali-A also has a brother by the name Simon Aiken and a girlfriend named Clare Siobhan. * Ali-A's Xbox Live gamertag is OMG its AliA, his PSN username is XxAli-AxX and AilAstiGMO. * His second PSN account was banned from playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare on January 14 for 6 hours due to an unknown reason. * Once, a hoax occurred on Buzzfeed, stating Ali-A died in a car crash. However, this was not true, as Ali-A tweeted shortly afterwards. He also uploaded a video soon afterwards proving he was alive and well. * Ali-A currently holds two Guinness World Records – the most subscribed and viewed Call of Duty channel. List of Subscriber Milestones On Main Channel *1 million subscribers: January 5, 2013. *2 million subscribers: July 10, 2013. *3 million subscribers: November 15, 2013. *4 million subscribers: May 4, 2014. *5 million subscribers: November 22, 2014. *6 million subscribers: May 2, 2015. *7 million subscribers: November 8, 2015. *8 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *9 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *10 million subscribers: January 2, 2018. *11 million subscribers: February 7, 2018. *12 million subscribers: March 15, 2018. *13 million subscribers: April 21, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views